Highschool of the Dead Komuro Takashi
by XionUtau
Summary: Himakawa Sara and her older brother, Aoi, met Komuro, in their first year of classes, not too long after Takashi had been dumped. When the day everything came to an end, arrived, Sara and Aoi had been skipping their afternoon classes. The two soon met up with their friends, and decide to stick together.


"I stayed up late on the night before the day, everything came to an end."

The sounds of flesh, and the footsteps and ragged breath of Komuro Takashi and his two friends Miyamoto Rei, and Igo Hisashi. The three had ran to the roof, instead of joining the chaos that followed soon after an announcement had been made, over their school's intercom system.  
The groans of the dead, and the sounds of their makeshift weapons hitting and stabbing the flesh of their fellow classmates, were clearly heard as they made their way to the staircase.

"Hisashi, are you O.K.?" Komuro had asked his friend, helping him up the stairs to the secluded part of the roof. Rei stopped halfway on the stairs and lanced her weapon into one of the monster's chest, a war cry escaping her lips.

"Are you nuts?" Komuro asked and stopped at the top of the stairs to stare at the girl, in question.

"Say what?!" She exclaimed and the walking dead used the weapon that was stuck in it's chest, to knock her against the wall. Her minor shock was replaced with fear as the beast started to come closer.  
As it started crawling she raised her arms up in front of her face and shouted, "Get away!"

"Re-" Komuro was cut off by Rei's boyfriend, Hisashi.

"Rei!" He grabbed Komuro's bat and ran down to Rei, smashing the head of the monster into the concrete walls, above the young, teenage girl. Blood dripped from the being as it fell on to the stairs below, and Rei immediately got up.

"Ah, Hisashi." She spoke relieved and grabber her broken broom stick that she had taken as a weapon, slowly walking towards him.

"Did you see that? You need to smash their heads to kill them." Hisashi sternly spoke and noticed another walker coming up the stairs. With a grunt, he ran and kicked the female walker, watching as she tumbled down the stairs and smashed it's head on the floor below.

"Rei! Hisashi! Hurry, this way!" Komuro ordered the two friends and after they'd rounded the corner, his face contorted with a look of anger and confusion.

"Damn it, what the fuck?" He whispered as he watched the scene from the roof. His former classmates and fellow students devouring each other and aimlessly wondering around.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Takashi?!"

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| Earlier That Day |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

I had been skipping class once again, just standing at the staircase, thinking.

_"You know, we're going to get married one day." A younger version of Rei spoke._

_"Really? Do you really mean it?" I asked her, excitement laced my voice. "Yeah. Pinkie promise, cross my heart." She started and I finished, latching onto her pinkie, "And hope to die."_

~|~|~|~|~| Few Years After |~|~|~|~|~

_"Why do you have to repeat the grade? You're a straight A' student." I questioned as I looked down at Rei. Her shoulders were raised as she left her head down.  
With a sigh she spoke up, "You wouldn't understand Takashi." After she said that, she turned and walked away, leaving me in the hallway._

~|~|~|~|~| AGAIN TIME SKIP |~|~|~|~|~

_"We're in the same class again? Cool." Hisashi said as a girl sat in front of me, her hair pulled into a high, messy ponytail. I hadn't had the chance to see her face though._

_After class, I spoke to her._

_"Hey, what's your name?" I asked as I walked with her in the hall. She gave me a look and I finally got a full view of her face, before she laughed and turned back towards the vending machine we had stopped at._

_"Komuro, we've been in the same class for a while, and you still don't know my name?" She chimed and I laughed a bit at my stupidity._

_"My name is Himakawa Sara, it was nice talking to you, Komuro Takashi." She smirked and winked before walking off to class, hips swaying as she did._

~|~|~|~|~| Normal Time |~|~|~|~|~

"Pinkie promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. Yeah, right." I muttered and heard the all mighty Takagi Saya, "That's so stupid."

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Every time you have to face something you don't like, you always come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own little pity corner, look at you. Good, god. The first semester has just started, how are you ever going to make it through the year?" She lectured and I turned away from her.

"I could say the same thing to you, the fifth period isn't even over yet." I stated and she just shrugged it off.

"It's O.K. because I'm a genius, unlike you, who got into this school by dumb luck."

"Takagi, why do you always dis me like that?" I asked and looked at her. She crossed her arms and answered, "Because, I don't like stupid people."

"What?" I asked, and she continued.

"Especially, those ones who can't admit that they're stupid. I mean, you're pretty stupid, but at least you know you are. So if I tell you that you're stupid, maybe by some miracle you'll be less stupid, stupid." She exaggerated the ending and I turned away from her again with a sigh.

"Grow up. Moping again, because your little friend dumped you? Stupid." She said before she left, her footsteps becoming quieter by the passing second.

As the wind blew, another memory came to my mind.

_"Listen, it's just that, there was a time that I really felt that way, but you didn't seem to notice. So..." Rei drifted off and left me in the empty classroom. _

I threw the memory out of my head, as Sara came to mind. Although, my thoughts didn't last long as I heard a clanging sound from the school gates.  
"Who's that? A trespasser?" I asked myself as I watched the scene. The school P.E. teachers were already down there to check it out.

"You there, what do you think you're doing? This is a private school." Ms. Hiyashi asked the person at the gate, and it looked as if the teachers were conversing with one another.  
The sudden violence seemed to take some of the teachers off guard before the strangest thing happened.

The thing at the gate, bit the P.E. teacher. Even from here, I could see the blood and hear the screams of pain. The only thing I could do, was watch in shock though. As another teacher was bitten, I started running down up the stairs, heading to my class.

Slamming the door open, I trudged in dragging my feet, but didn't see Sara. So instead, I went over to Rei.

"Komuro, you couldn't have just been happy with skipping my class?" The teacher asked and I ignored him.

Grabbing Rei by the arm, I spoke, "Come with me, we've got to get out of here." From the corner, I saw Saya stand up.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Rei asked and Hisashi stood up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I answered, "People just got killed by the front gate, no bull shit."

Hisashi let out a small gasp, "Are you serious?"

The class continued to listen as Komuro replied to Hisashi in a sarcastic manner, "Yeah, I'm making shit like that up."

"Jesus, what's going on?! I can never understand what-" Rei was cut off with a slap to the face. Hisashi surprised and Rei, she was angry. "Wha-"

Komuro cut her off, "Listen. Listen to me!" Hisashi's eyes narrowed as his face became serious, and they left the classroom.

"Just tell me what's going on?" Rei questioned as the three ran down the hall. Komuro started to explain, "There was someone at the school gate. P.E. teachers went to check it out, and something happened. And now those P.E. teachers are killing each other."

"That's insane." Rei answered back, and they soon stopped at a supply locker.

"What, you forgot something?" Komuro asked his best friend. "If what you told me is true, then we'll need some weapons right? Here Rei." Hisashi spoke and broke a broom, turning it into a makeshift lance or spear, Komuro had a bat.

"What about you?" He asked Hisashi. "I've got a black belt in Karate, now come on. We've got to get out of the school."

"Let's call the police, we'll talk to my father." Rei suggested and Komuro gave her his phone. "School rules are there to be broken, right?" He asked and she dialed the number.

A few moments passed before Rei's expression turned to one of shock.

"No way..." She whispered.

"What is it?" Hisashi asked as Rei kept the phone to her ear.

The voice of the automatic voice messaging system was audible and Rei mumbled her response, "My dad is busy...It's impossible."

At the sound of the school intercom system turning on, Rei got off the phone and listened with the two boys.

"Listen up, this announcement is for all students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teachers instructions and evacuate. I repeat-"

"So they finally realized it." Komuro spoke over the announcement and then they heard the screeching of the microphone and the screams of the man. Then it went deadly quiet.

The screams of panicked students could be heard from the current hallway the three teenagers were in.

"This way." Hisashi stated and started running down the hall, opposite from the direction the other students would be going.

"Where are you going? We got to get out of here!" Komuro shouted and Hisashi quickly responded, "The building with classrooms is too crowded. We need to go through the main management building."

"Hisashi is right. Shut up, and do what he says." Rei lectured Komuro before following after Hisashi. "Alright, fine." Komuro responded and followed after.

During this whole event though, he still couldn't help but worry for Sara.

They ran to the outer walkways, that led to the different buildings, only to stop as they saw a teacher.

Rei gasped and spoke up, "That's Mr. Wakisaka, what's the matter with him?" Hisashi had turned to look, his face held surprise.

Blood dripped down the leg of their former teacher, it's pant-leg stained as it started to advance towards them. The former teacher's mouth stretched to an impossible degree, blood dripping from it's mouth.  
Rei stepped away from it, swinging her makeshift spear aimlessly, "Get away from me!" The girl shouted as she backed up.

"Rei, stab him! Don't hold back, give it all you've got!" Hisashi shouted and Rei seemed to hesitate. As she did, the teacher-formed-zombie lunged at her, holding onto her weapon.  
She screamed and tried to use her weight to push the being away. Suddenly, she had enough and was able to push the monster away.

"Don't fuck with me! I'm V.P. of the Martial Arts Club!" Rei shouted as she continuously pushed back the zombie with her weapon, before stabbing it in the chest.  
As it hung there for a couple seconds, Komuro shouted out, "Yes!"

Rei, as she stared at the monster, noticed it was still moving, and it tried to launch itself at her again. As it moved, it pushed the girl to the wall with her weapon, which she used to keep the zombie away from her, as much as she could.

"It's stuck on his heart, why is he still moving?!" Rei exclaimed in fear as Hisashi latched himself onto the zombie from behind, giving Rei enough time to get her weapon out of the monster's body.

"Hisashi, get away from him!" Komuro shouted and Hisashi just smiled at him while giving a cocky response, "Don't worry, I can take him."

The former teacher suddenly turned its head half way around, "What the fuck?" Hisashi spoke before the thing bit him.

"Hey you, get the hell away from him!" Komuro ran at them and started hitting the zombie with his bat.

"Hisashi!" Rei exclaimed in panic and gabbed her weapon into the side of the zombie. "Jesus Christ! Why won't he just die already?!"

"Oh no...I knew it. He is dead...he's dead but still moving!" Komuro announced and Rei squeaked, "What?!"

The zombie bit harder into Hisashi's arm, and blood sprayed out. "Hisashi!" Rei shouted and dropped her weapon, grabbing onto Hisashi's arm, trying to pull it free.  
"Takashi, help him! Don't just stand there! Do something. Do something, will ya!" She shouted and Komuro got out of his state of shock, running at the zombie and smashing it's head with his bat. Blood splashed everywhere, as the body of their former teacher fell to the ground.

"Hisashi, are you O.K.?" Rei asked as she went and stood by him. "The son of a bitch just bit me, no big deal." He answered, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Screams came after the sound of glass breaking. The three looked down below them, to see a girl being attacked by one of the walkers. "We could handle one of them, but there's no way..." Komuro hesitated as he spoke.  
"The roof." Hisashi stated.

"The roof?" Rei asked. "We should barricade ourselves until help arrives. Then we can see what's going down." Hisashi replied and the three ran to the roof.

Once they were up there, they got a good view of the city. Smoke and traffic everywhere, didn't matter which way they looked. Sirens could be heard from all directions too.  
"Holy shit! It's happening everywhere." Komuro said as they stood there.

"But everything was normal. Everything was fine a minute ago!" Rei sputtered before a massive wind started blowing them forward. The wind coming from helicopters.  
"Black Hawk...American Military?" Komuro questioned, but it was shot down by Hisashi.

"That's not it. That's the Self Defense Force. Where did they come from? There's no base around here."

Rei started waving her arms above her head while shouting, "Over here!"  
"Don't bother. I wouldn't even waste your strength. That's the Self Defense Force. They must have some special kind of mission. They're not here to rescue us. They're not even doing anything about that; that's what's going on outside, where you can still run away from it." Hisashi pointed towards the events taking places outside the school gates.  
"Imagine what is going on, inside the school."

A teenage girl, sat on the highest part of the roof with her older brother beside her. They usually skipped their last lesson or all their afternoon lessons, depending on the day.

"Sara, what do you think is happening? Do you think anyone we know is still normal?" Her brother, Aoi, asked. He was older than her, just started his last year of school. Sara, was a second year, along with her other friends.

"I don't know...but as long as those creatures don't know how to climb a building, we should be fine." Sara responded, though she wasn't sure of her answer.  
The part of the roof they were on, didn't have a ladder or staircase, so you had to figure out how to get up on it. Though, being the siblings they were, the two managed to help each other up.

"What about Komuro? Do you think he is alright?" Aoi questioned again, and the girl frowned inwardly, but kept a straight face on the outside. "I believe he is just fine." She answered, and sat up from her current position.

"Right now though, I just want to go home. Mother and father, they need to know we are alright." Sara frowned as she looked in the direction her home was. Her parents were kind people, and they always gave Sara and Aoi their needed space.

"This is like a disease caused by them." Hisashi started and Komuro immediately questioned him, "Them?"

"The dead are attacking people left and right, but this isn't a movie or video game. That's why it's them. They bite people, and then they come back to life as one of them. And it looks like smashing their heads in, is the only way to get rid of them." He finished and they finally noticed they were being surrounded.  
"There are too many of them." Rei summed up as she slowly looked around.

"Let's get up there and block the stairs." Hisashi said and the prepared to move.

"Let's go!" Komuro spoke and they began their journey to the highest part of the roof.

The sounds of flesh, and the footsteps and ragged breath of Komuro Takashi and his two friends Miyamoto Rei, and Igo Hisashi. The three had ran to the roof, instead of joining the chaos that followed soon after an announcement had been made, over their school's intercom system.  
The groans of the dead, and the sounds of their makeshift weapons hitting and stabbing the flesh of their fellow classmates, were clearly heard as they made their way to the staircase.

"Hisashi, are you O.K.?" Komuro had asked his friend, helping him up the stairs to the secluded part of the roof. Rei stopped halfway on the stairs and lanced her weapon into one of the monster's chest, a war cry escaping her lips.

"Are you nuts?" Komuro asked and stopped at the top of the stairs to stare at the girl, in question.

"Say what?!" She exclaimed and the walking dead used the weapon that was stuck in it's chest, to knock her against the wall. Her minor shock was replaced with fear as the beast started to come closer.  
As it started crawling she raised her arms up in front of her face and shouted, "Get away!"

"Re-" Komuro was cut off by Rei's boyfriend, Hisashi.

"Rei!" He grabbed Komuro's bat and ran down to Rei, smashing the head of the monster into the concrete walls, above the young, teenage girl. Blood dripped from the being as it fell on to the stairs below, and Rei immediately got up.

"Ah, Hisashi." She spoke relieved and grabber her broken broom stick that she had taken as a weapon, slowly walking towards him.

"Did you see that? You need to smash their heads to kill them." Hisashi sternly spoke and noticed another walker coming up the stairs. With a grunt, he ran and kicked the female walker, watching as she tumbled down the stairs and smashed it's head on the floor below.

"Rei! Hisashi! Hurry, this way!" Komuro ordered the two friends and after they'd rounded the corner, his face contorted with a look of anger and confusion.

"Damn it, what the fuck?" He whispered as he watched the scene from the roof. His former classmates and fellow students devouring each other and aimlessly wondering around.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Takashi?!"

~|~|~|~|~| Time Skip |~|~|~|~|~

The once small group of three, was now a group of five. Sara and Aoi had joined Komuro and his gang, helping blockade the stairwell. It was late afternoon, the sun was lowering slowly, but night wasn't close yet.

"Why, why is this happening?" Rei asked and Sara sat there, wide-eyed after hearing everything that has happened.

"There has to be a reason, maybe if we figure out what is causing it, we can stop it. Or at least, protect ourselves and...we need to look around. Find matches or a lighter around here somewhere. If we don't make a fire now, we're going to be fucked when it gets dark." Hisashi spoke to the group, before coughing up some blood.

Sara sat close to Komuro, while Aoi stood away from their poorly made barricade. Rei ran over to Hisashi and knelt down by his side, "Hisashi, what's wrong with you? Takashi, Hisashi is-" Rei started but cut herself off. Komuro just stood their with a surprised expression.

When Hisashi lifted his head again, Rei and everyone else got a good look at him. Aoi, being protective of Sara, slowly edged his way towards her, as the start of Hisashi's transformation, was happening.

"Why...Why, you got bit just a little, so why does it look so horrible?" Rei asked as her voice cracked a bit. "So it is, just like the movies. They bite you and that's it." Hisashi stated as he leaned against the metal railings.

"That can't be true! What you see in the movies will never happen." Rei cried out, "But it did happen, to everyone else..." Hisashi said.

Sara glanced at the two, wondering how Komuro felt. His best friend, was slowly turning, and his ex, was sitting there, crying and listening.

"Takashi...will you help me?" Hisashi asked his friend, "Help you with what?" Komuro replied and Hisashi pointed towards the railing.

"Help me over the rail...straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head." Hisashi answered and everyone looked at him, surprised.  
"What are you sayin-" "I don't want to be one of them!" Hisashi shouted and Sara turned away as he started coughing up more blood.  
"Come on Takashi, do it for me. I want to stay myself...until the end." He spoke once again and Komuro could only look at him with pain and agony in his eyes, before he started coughing again; this time squirming and shouting in pain.

Rei's shouts for him not to die, and the screams of Hisashi died down, and everything was quiet for a minute. Sara didn't bother looking, she could tell from the sobs, that Hisashi died.  
"Get away from him Rei." Komuro spoke, his face emotionless as he walked forward, his bat at the ready.

"NO! You can't do that! He's not turning! He's not turning into one of them! He's going to be fine!" Rei shouted as she protectively sat in front of Hisashi's body. Komuro's face only got more serious than it was before.  
"Get away from him."

As he said that, the turned Hisashi started to move and Rei started to talk until she noticed the difference in him. Arms hanging limp by his sides, and a growl protruding from his throat. Komuro pulled Rei over to Sara and Aoi, her tears falling.

"I know you can't believe it, even I can't believe it." Komuro started and Rei whispered his name. "Takashi."

"But it's happening. It's happening!" He stated before letting out a battle cry as he charged at his turned friend and bringing the bat down.

"NOOO!"

A pile of blood was now on the ground of the school roof, their friend's body, covered by a simple shirt.

"Why...why?" Rei whimpered as Sara gripped onto her brother's jacket sleeve.

"He would've bitten you if I hadn't." Komuro calmly answered. "I didn't ask you to save me! And how would you know that anyway, what are you, some expert?! And I would've been willing to get bitten...better to die that way, then surviving by doing something like this!" Rei shouted.

"I don't think Hisashi would've wanted that for you." Komuro replied and glanced at Sara. She was scared and she also lost a friend, and possibly...lots more today.  
"How do you know that, Takashi? Oh I know, I know...you must have hated Hisashi, am I right? Because he was dating me!" She commented. Sara, even though she was sad, didn't like what Rei was saying.

Sara knew, that Hisashi was Komuro's best friend. She also knew that Komuro still had a small attachment to Rei. Looking towards Takashi, she saw him moving over to the barricade and quickly got up.  
"T-Takashi, where are you going?" Sara quickly asked as she saw him untying a piece of string.

"She obviously doesn't want me around. I'm going to go down and smash some of them." Takashi replied, climbing up, and Sara latched onto his arm.  
"Don't do it! She didn't mean it! She really didn't mean it! I'm so sorry...but please, don't leave!" Sara shouted as she cried. Takashi stepped down from the barricade and stood in front of Sara, before pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace. An embrace that she returned as she cried.

"On the day everything came to an end...I killed my best friend. Then I held the girl that I loved, for the first time in my life." 

* * *

4036 - 14 Pages

Rei's character fight scenes are pretty weird at the start but they get better, and I know this anime is a little over-sexualized, but I like it. And I am a girl...


End file.
